Penis erection pumps for humans are already known. They consist of a chamber to be applied on the penis so that it adheres to the skin at the base of the penis.
The air is extracted from this chamber by creating a vacuum inside the chamber itself. This vacuum causes increased blood flow to the penis producing an erection of the penis.
Some known pumps include a manual bulb-type pump, connected with the chamber through a tube or conduit and a valve. Acting on the manual pump results in the extraction of the air from the chamber obtaining the desired vacuum within the chamber and the erection of the penis positioned in the chamber.
Other types of pumps comprise a bell-shaped tubular element the circular open end of which is joined to a bellows-type tubular element.
The penis is positioned inside the bellows and the bell-shaped tubular element so that the open annular edge of the bellows rests against the body at the base of the penis.
A non-return valve is contained and housed in a cap screwed onto the dome of the bell-shaped tabular element while on the body of the bell-shaped tubular element there is a decompression valve.
Water is inserted inside the bell-shaped tubular element and the bellows which are applied on the penis and adhere to the groin around the penis by means of the cap so as to fill the pump. The cap is then closed.
Translating the tubular bell-shaped element with an alternating motion the water is expelled from the chamber comprised of the bell-shaped tubular element and the bellows creating a vacuum that causes and promotes the flow of blood to the penis.
The pumps of the known art for producing or improving human penis erection comprise two valves or two non-return valve systems, of which one or more valves operate automatically suited to allow only the extraction of water from the inner chamber, and one or more manually operated valves suited to allow the ingress of air into the inner chamber.
The valves only used for the extraction of water from the inner chamber facilitate the production of a vacuum inside the chamber during the normal use of the pump.
The valves to allow the ingress of air in the inner chamber during the operation of the pump maintain the vacuum in the inner chamber and, when they are manually operated at the end of the use of the pump, they allow the air to enter the inner chamber enabling the pump to be removed from the user's body.